If Tears Could Bring You Back
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yugi sings, though everyone he cares for is there, the one he wants to sing to isn't.. what if he come either way? Puzzleshipping and M-rated for a gooddamn reason! :P Yugi-point of view!


Took me AGES to write this one-shoot... and here's the reason.. lack of motivation for writing D': I can't believe it, I must have been writing to much lately.. :| that's not a good thing! anyway, here's a one-shoot based on the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" from Pokémon, yes, it's Ash's song to Misty when she leaves.. or something like that.. *waves hand* not interesting anyway.. the song itself is BEAUTIFUL! So, this a pre-Christmas-gift from me to you :D

Enjoy!

Warnings: LOT'S OF YAOI, lemon and detailed fiction from Yugi's point of view.. also, puzzleshipping :D so all you who does not like this pairing.. or boyxboy.. why the hell are you here?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :3

* * *

><p>If Only Tears Could Bring You Back.<p>

The whole hall was full of people clapping. I swallowed.

"Ya alright Yug?" someone asked and I looked up. "Jounouchi.. well.. I'm just nervous.. what if I fail.." I murmured. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow before he wrapped an arm around my neck, then grinned.

"Just relax 'kay? I know ya can do dis!" he said. The commentator on the scene called my name and I was let go. I gave Jounouchi one last nervous look before I turned towards the scene to do my job. "Do yer best"

I swallowed once again when the spotlight was on me. I knew that all of my friends was there, even Jou, who was sneaking through the mass to sit down. I took a deep breath and lifted the microphone up to my face. The music began and I opened my mouth. _"How will I start, tomorrow without you here. Who's heart will guide me. When all the answers disappear"_ I sang, my feelings welling up into me.

"_Is it too late. Are you too far gone to stay. This one's forever. Should never have to go away"_ I ignored the knot in my gut as I sang on. I closed my eyes before I reopened them to the next verse.

"_What will I do. You know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through"_ they whole hall was silent, not a silent whisper was heard, not a single baby cried. It seemed they were all holding their breath for something to happen.

"_If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give. If you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me"_ my voice rose a tiny bit and I had to force myself to hold back the tears threatening to overflow. I knew that the one I wanted to sing to wasn't here, not anymore, having left the world. It made it harder to sing, but I didn't stop.

"_I'd cry you an ocean. If you'd sail on home again. Waves of emotion. Will carry you, I know they can"_ I sang as soft as I managed, making it seem even more sad than it really was. I noticed that Ryou gave me a soft, sympathetic look, which wasn't odd. Ryou was the only one who knew about my feelings, though I suspected that a few more had slowly begun to realise it. _"Just love will guide you, and your heart will chart the course. Soon you'll be drifting. Into the arms of your true north" _I had a feeling my voice was about to give in, but didn't stop, I couldn't stop now. This was my once chance to tell the world my feelings for the one I held dear.

"_Look in my eyes. And you will see a million tears have gone by. And still they're not dry"_ I cried into the microphone. _"If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give. If you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me"_ I closed my eyes and let my voice guide me through my heart.

"_I hold you close. And shout the words I only whispered before. For one more __chance, for one last dance. There's not a thing I would not endure"_ I felt my head fog a little of the oncoming nervousness, but for now I ignored it so I could finish the song, so I could leave the stage and cry in some corner alone.

"_If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do, what I would give. If you returned to me someday. Somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back to me"_ when the song was finished I closed my eyes, then opened them to see everyone on their feet, clapping eagerly. Most women, including Ryou, Honda and Jounouchi had tears down their faces. Even my grandfather seemed to have tears in his eyes, but I couldn't tell. I bowed gently before walking of the stage. The moment the curtains closed, I collapsed. I covered my face the second the tears began to fall. I didn't even notice that I was surrounded by people asking me if I was okay, not until a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up through my fingers and noticed that the one the arm was connected to had the same hairstyle as me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice sunk into me and I froze. He gently took my hands in his and moved them away from my face while he crouched. His unusually deep, crimson eyes was filled to the brim with concern. My heart skipped a beat while he smiled gently. Apparently my tears had stopped, I don't know if it was shock or relief that did it, but I'll never know. I opened my mouth to ask, but he placed a finger against my lips and I shut my mouth. "Ask later.." he whispered and helped me to my feet and pulled me out from the changing area, then into hall.

I knew that the other's wouldn't be there quite yet because there was still people on the stage. I leaned against the wall, looking down at the hand that held mine, noticing it's nice tan. I looked up at the young man. He wore a tight leather shirt, much like me, but his pants weren't black leather, it was black with silver lines and he wore a collar as well as a necklace, on it hang a cartouche, with hieroglyphics on. He was smiling down at me with a soft expression on his face.

"Are you.." I began, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. It shock me to some degree, but soon I wrapped my arms around him, my tears once again coming for full force. I was right, it was him, the one and only. I sobbed loudly while I clung to him. "Aibou.." the murmur ran through my head over and over until he backed off to look into my eyes. I cried out and dug my face into his chest, clinging to his form for all I was worth.

"Ya-Yami.. Atem! M-mou Hotori no Boku!" I cried out. "Yugi.." he breathed out, his arms tightening around me. I don't know for how long we stood there, nor did I care as long as I was in his arms, safe and warm. Suddenly his hands moved from around me to my shoulders before he pushed me gently away.

"Yugi.. your song, it was amazing.." he whispered, smiling. I stared at him, my mouth probably hanging open like a fish. I pulled myself together, but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping me. "T-thank you" I murmured, feeling my face heat up. My yami, the former spirit of the puzzle stood before me, smiling gently before he tapped my cheek. I blinked and looked up at him. He snickered and pulled at the collar around my neck with two fingers.

"Your style hasn't changed.." he whispered before he leaned closer. I heated up again and squirmed a little under his eyes. I looked away, surely pouting, not sure, well I don't remember much after that, only the fingers turning my face to his, then his lips meeting mine. My eyes widened in shock before my whole face turned deep scarlet, I'm sure it was from the amusement in his eyes. I probably looked like a fool where I stood, being kissed by another guy and not responding at all. I lifted my hands, then clenched my fingers into his shirt. The hand that was on my chin suddenly moved as well, pressing against my cheek as if he helped me support my head. I closed my eyes and felt another hand against the back of my neck. I held my feelings close to me, but couldn't stop a moan from escaping me no matter what. When we finally parted, I gasped for breath. He on the other hand was just snickering.

"Y-Ya.. um.. what.. should I call you?" I asked. Truth to be told, I had many names for him, but I wasn't sure what to call him. On some occasion I'd even called him Pharaoh, but that was when we were trapped in that game. He smiled. "Yami is fine Yugi.. it'll be yours only to call me.. everyone else call me Atem anyway.." he said, winking with his eyelashes. I felt my cheeks heat up once again and I pouted. Then it hit me like a brick wall.

"Yami?" I asked. "Hm?" he retorted. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked, what he probably didn't know was that that was my first kiss and it kind of made me wonder what he thought of me. This made my heart ache, it couldn't be that Yami did.. no, he couldn't, he wasn't like that, besides, he was pretty much straight. I sighed lightly, but soon felt a hand against my cheek again.

"A hurt expression doesn't fit you Aibou.." he whispered before he smiles softly and brushed his tumb across my lips. I heated up even more and looked down. I wasn't aware that I had put up a hurt look.

"Either way.." he began. I looked away, ready for some joke or something. "I know the truth you know.." he whispered and I froze on my spot. Then I braced myself. Here it came, his rejection, or maybe even a joke. "Y-yeah... how?" I asked, just wanting to hold onto a fake truth for a little longer. His fingers connected to my chin and brought my face up to his. His expression wasn't that of a joke, nor amusement. It was serious. I got a little puzzled at that.

"We still have that link, the moment I stepped into the hallway between our minds I was hit by a wall of all your emotions.. Yugi, I know that you love me like I love you.." he murmured. I gaped, standing there like some kind of fool. I began flopping my mouth like a fish before he chuckled and stopped my chin from dropping to the floor with his fingers.

"Aibou?" he asked, amusement once again filling his eyes. I blushed for sure. "I.. I.. I don't.. know what to say.. you.. your returning.. my feelings right now aren't you?" I asked, looking up at him. Tears began to fill my eyes, but I didn't care, I needed to know if it really was true. I need to know so badly it hurt.

"Yes Yugi, I love you" he whispered, then brought his lips to mine, this time I responded right away. I wrapped my arms around Yami's neck and dragged him harshly against my own body. My yami groaned and I moaned at the sudden touch, but right now, I was kind of busy. Suddenly I felt something against my lips, prodding. I realised at once what it was and opened my mouth. I angeled my head to the side, giving both of us more access and my own tongue shot out to battle his. From that, everything is a little foggy, but not unpleasant, well, not until everything went black.

* * *

><p>I groaned softly and moved a little, only to find that I was lying down. I was lying on a bed. Then I noticed I was in someone's arms and I turned my head. Surely my face was dripping with bloody scarlet at the moment. I squeaked and pushed him away in an attempt to get away myself. He disappeared off of the bed and the thump signaled his body hitting the floor. I sat up slowly, unsure of what just happened. Then a head appeared and a pout was sent my way.<p>

"Aibou.." the former spirit whined and I blinked. Then I couldn't hold back, I began to laugh, rolling around on the bed with my hands around my stomach. I laughed so hard it hurt, and didn't stop until hands were on me, prying mine off and holding them above my head. Suddenly lips were attached on my neck. I yelped and felt my face heat up as I squirmed. "Y-Yami?" I asked, stuttering because of nervousness, and maybe a little anxiety. I tried to turn my head, but because of his own located right between my head and shoulder I couldn't. I heard him groan as to say he was listening and I'm sure he did. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart, but it seemed it didn't work.

"W-why are you.. doing this?" I asked. Surprisingly he stopped and looked up at me with confused eyes. I got the feeling I had put my words wrongly. "Do you not.. want this?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side before I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I hugged him. "It's not like I don't want to.. it's just.. I.. I'm.. I'm.. not sure how to react" I murmured the last part, squeezing him with my arms. Suddenly he snickered and I pulled away, staring at him with my most shocked look. I pouted and glared at him, feeling my cheeks heat up radically.

"Y-Yami!" I whined, hitting him to get him to stop laughing at my expense. "S-sorry, it's just.. your so cute." I definitely heated up at that. "Yami.. I'm not cute!" I whined once again and he calmed down, smiling softly at me. "Haha.. but you are Aibou.. you are.." his voice faded as he began to nip my bottom lip. I felt my face heat up more than ever and I gasped. His eyes was filled with amusement, and yet so much love. I felt my heart swell, maybe.. just maybe I'd be able to finally be happy, yes, I think I will.

"Yami?" I asked, lifting one of my hands up so it rested against Yami's cheek. "Hm?" he hummed, still nipping at my lips, jaw and cheeks. "I love you.." I murmured and his eyes, which was closed opened fast. "Really?" he asked, though he knew he still seemed to want to make sure. I smiled and hugged him, taking in his warmth. We stayed like that before Yami found my nipples, licking one and pinching the other. I gasped and then arched at the pleasure shooting through my body. My breath came out as deep pants as Yami continued to attend to my body.

"Hn.. Yami" I murmured before a moan passed my lips. Unable to hold back anymore I arched and let out a string of moans. Yami pressed closer to me and I could feel his hard on pressing agains my thigh. I moved my head slightly to the side as he nipped lower, going over my belly, ghosting his hands and lips, and making me shudder. Suddenly I felt cold air rush to my more.. um.. private area and I gasped out. "C-cold.."

I barely heard an excuse from Yami before a sudden and extreme heat enveloped my own hard on. I arched and choked on a scream because of pleasure. Goodness he was driving me insane. I lifted my head up and looked down, seeing his lips around my length. I feel my face, then body heat up considerably when he started moving his head up and down. My head fell back and I moaned loudly. Suddenly I felt the back of his throat against the tip of my member before he groaned. I screamed and trust upwards, the electric pleasure that soared through me made me seek more. Yami's hands appeared on my waist, holding me down. I squirmed, trying to get him to move even more, and that he did. He started bobbing his head up and down, his eyes on me the whole time, making me seering hot.

"Y-Yami, m-more.." I moaned loudly. I felt, rather than saw him nod and his pace fastened. I gasped and tried to relieve the pressure somehow, I ended up grabbing sheet's and holding on for dear life. Suddenly the pressure increased and I screamed as my stomach knotted up.

"Y-Yami.. I'm.." I tried, my words broken and I could barely stutter a full sentence anymore, but Yami seemed to have understood it because he suddenly fastened, his head no more than a blur as he went up and down. I fell back onto the bed, my mouth open, letting all moans come freely. Then I screamed, feeling the edge getting nearer and nearer until it broke and I came. After a few seconds Yami sat up, something white in the corner of his mouth, in which disappeared when his tongue appeared. I gasped and felt my face flush madly.

"Y-you.. swallowed it.." I gasped out. He smirked up at me at that. "Of course" he said, obviously teasing me with those crimson eyes of his. I reached out, gently stroking a finger across his lips. His lips parted before taking the tip of my finger into his mouth. I gasped and felt my already heated face heat up again. I felt his tongue against my finger, swirling around it, and when I thought about what had just been in his mouth I grew hard again. I slowly withdrew my finger and I noticed that his eyes was clouded, and his face flushed.

"Yami?" I asked, getting a low moan. I deduced that he was probably as needy as he looked right now. I smiled, reaching out with my other hand, so both rested against his cheeks. "I love you.." I whispered. He smiled at me. "I love you too Yugi" he murmured before leaning down. Our lips met softly and I slowly realised he seemed a little unsure, maybe uneasy as well. I pressed more against him to show him it was alright. It seemed he understood it either way. Suddenly I felt his tongue at my lips, in which I happily opened up for him. I moaned loudly as his hand slowly stroked my hard length once again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, suddenly his hands were on the hem of my shirt and it was pulled upwards. Our lips separated as the shirt slipped over my head. I carelessly threw it away before lifting Yami's shirt up so I could see his well toned chest. I felt my face heat up once he was hovering over me again with only his leather pants on. I took a deep breath as I reached down, pulling at the zipper. Yami smiled softly.

"Aibou.." he softly spoke as the zipper was all the way down. I looked into his eyes, noticing the love that he felt for me. I smiled and giggled, then squeaked when he grabbed my hand and pulled it over my head, pinning it to the pillow. "Y-Yami?" I asked. He smirked at me and a chill went down my spine. "Can't let you do all the work now?" he questioned as he used his other hand to pull his leather pants off before kicking it onto the floor. I blushed deeply when I saw the bulge showing in the boxer. I swallowed and looked up at Yami, who looked equally nervous, and maybe a little confused as well. "Um.. Yami.. have you.. done this.. before?" I asked. His face coloured and I smiled softly as I got the answer I needed. So the former Pharaoh was just as pure as me, well, wasn't that a surprise.

"Yugi.." he breathed out as I lifted my hips upwards. I managed to free my hand and pull my own pants down, but sadly it's hard to get just the pant and not boxer down so it went off with it. I heated up and covered myself. I heard a chuckle and looked up at my darkness and love. I pouted at him. "Yami!" I whined, looking away, but he turned my face back to face him. "It's okay, don't be shy, it's just me" he said and I took a breath. "That's the reason.. it's embarrassing" I muttered, and he laughed. "Then.." he leaned down. "Let's do more embarrassing stuff then!" then he proceeded to pressing his lips against my neck, sucking and biting softly on several spots. Moans escaped my lips before I knew it and it had be writhing underneath him with the pleasure he gave me.

"Ah.. Yami" I heard myself moan out as he found a more sensitive spot on my neck. I only received a groan at that and pouted lightly. I reached down, my hands finding the hem of Yami's boxer before I harshly pulled it down. Yami let out a choked squeak as I probably had taken him off guard and surprised him. I giggled as he pulled away, glaring softly down at me with a slight pout on his face. Despite his usually regal, calm and collected manner, he seemed a little to flushed right now. He sat up, straddling me. Yami ran a tanned hand through his wild, tri-coloured hair, huffing.

"Your face is red." I commented, giggling as his face reddened even more before he smirked mischievously down at me. I realised I was down for and gulped. "Um.. Yami?" I asked, suddenly nervous. "Hm?" he hummed at me. I gasped when his hands went down to my crotch, grasping my hard on. Of course, that apparently was only a distraction as I suddenly felt something cold against my lower parts, a part I rarely ever thought of as usable. I blinked before I looked up at Yami nervously. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to show him just of nervous and unsure I was about just that part.

Yami reached down, pressing his forehead against mine before he smiled softly. "It'll be just fine." he reassure me, but I'm not quite sure it worked. He gave me a soft peck on my lips before he kissed my forehead just as the finger entered me. I took a sharp breath. "It will be better if you relax Aibou" I heard Yami whispered as he continued to press the finger in while also kissing my jaw and neck to give me other things to think about. At some point I relaxed enough for his finger to slide all the way in. I could feel the knuckles against my skin and I knew it was all the way in. I gasped when I felt his fingers stroke something within me that sparked pleasure beyond my imagination. "Y-Yami.. that.." I tried to convey what I had just felt, but my head was basically in the gutter, I couldn't form a single thought for the moment.

"So I got it right?" he questioned as he began moving his finger. I gasped as he hit the right spot over and over until I was writing and bucking, so near the edge, but not near enough.

"Yami." I whined, looking up at him. I knew I had tears in my eyes, but didn't bother acknowledging them. Yami looked down at me and I could see worry spark in those beautiful, crimson orbs. "Is something wrong? Does it hurt?" he asked, but I shook my head, glaring at him. "Nooo.. p-please.. mooore.. ahn.." I gasped out, or I think I did. My mind being rather foggy doesn't really help at all, but I don't care anymore. All I needed, craved and lived for was this lone pleasure that Yami gave me, but I needed more, so much more.

"More? Like this?" I heard Yami murmured and I felt another finger press into me, I gasped as something close to pain jolted up my spine, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The pleasure from the other finger kind of trampled the pain. "Hn.. yes.." I heard myself moan. I think I was getting rather loud, which would be bad if Grandpa came home too soon.

"Does it hurt?" Yami asked. I closed my eyes before opening them. "Not really.." I moaned. I forced myself to relax and suddenly the second finger was embeded deep within me. I gasped as the sudden pain and pleasure rose within me. I arched and thrust my hips against his fingers. This caused an abnormal pleasure to go right through my body, tingling all the way to the tips of my fingers. Dots danced before my eyes as pleasure rode high within me. It seems he caught the end of my pleasure because he began moving his fingers in and out of me, most of the times managing to brush or hit the right spot. I arched several times. Then he hit my pleasure spot extra hard and a scream escaped my throat as I arched my back, the pleasure ripping through my body and threatening to explode my mind.

"Yami" I heard myself groan loudly. My mind barely registered that he was smirking when I felt the fingers disappear. I pouted and grunted at the sudden emptiness. "M-more.. p-please.." I moaned. "Of course Aibou.." he answered. "You won't have to wait long." he muttered.

Suddenly I felt something against my hole, something much larger than a couple of fingers. I gasped and my mind de-fogged. I looked up at him in slight fear as I realised what was about to happen. "Y-Yami.. wait.." I pleaded. He grasped my face in his hands, my thighs resting on top of his. Then he smiled. Yugi, it will be fine, just relax okay?" he told me. I nodded, though fearfully as he pressed against me, slowly entering me. I gasped out, tears rolling down my cheeks and pain ripped through me and up my spine. I writhed in the uncomfortable pain that throbbed through me. I think I let out a pained cry as well, but I don't really know as the pain subdued everything else within my head.

"Yami.. it.. it hurts!" I cried out, surely loud enough for him to hear because he stopped for a second while gently cupping my face. "It'll be fine in a second Yugi, just a little more.." I got back. I wasn't really happy with the answer because that meant more pain, but if it was almost done then I could manage. I nodded slowly, then clenched my teeth tightly as I tried to relax. Soon enough I felt bare skin and maybe a little hair against my own skin and Yami stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, firstly wondering when I closed them, then I wondered why he stopped because it was a little to sudden. I looked up at Yami and saw unrestrained, raw lust in his eyes, but also concern and deep care. I smiled softly.

"It's okay.. t-try.. moving.. but please be.. gentle.." I whispered, leaning back against the pillow. Yami's crimson orbs showed at first shock, then amusement and pure lust took it's place. I felt the muscles in his thigh's tighten as he slowly drew out of me. It made me gasp as it seem to stretch me far more. I clenched my teeth, laid my head back against the pillow, closed my eyes and forced myself to relax.

"Yugi.. I'm.. um.." Yami began, but seemed to be at loss for words. "Go on.." I murmured, opening my eyes slightly to gaze up at him. He nodded before he grabbed my waist, then pushed inside. I hissed and grabbed the sheets underneath us to relieve some of the electric currents to shot through my body at the moment. "Nha.. Yami.." I moaned. Somehow this caused him to jerk against me, causing him to go further in, and fast. I choked on a scream as the sudden pain and pleasure seemed to try to rip my body apart. "Yami!" I shrieked when he drew out, and pushed back in, faster this time, hitting that bundle of nerves that made me see stars.

"F-faster.." I pleaded, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. It seemed he heard it because he fastened, now pounding into me, hitting the right spot all the time. "Oh.. God.. Yami" I screamed as I neared the edge once again, pleasure trying to explode everything within my head and blast my senses off to space and never let them return. It felt so good, and so right, like we were meant to fit like this.

"Ra.. Aibou, your so.. hot." I heard Yami grunt rather loudly and I agreed with a loud moan, it was after all he who made me so hot. "Y-Yami.. I'm.. I'm coming!" I screamed as I felt the edge too close for comfort and need. Yami however, didn't stop, just continue pounding into, and if possible fasten pace so he was thrusting hard into me. It seemed he was trying to make me one with the matress, but I'll never know, nor did I think about that as pleasure exploded, my vision blurred and every sense in my body except for touch went to hell.

I screamed, coming hard. It must have been to hard for Yami to hold back as well because seconds later he roared and I was suddenly filled up with his seeds. I moaned as he moved a little, the semen within me making everything so much better. Suddenly he fell on top of me and we both let out a grunt. I sighed as he lazily pulled out before rolling over, pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him, managing a smile, and he smiled back.

"I love you Aibou" he whispered. I smiled even more and rested my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat, which calmed me down. "I love you too Yami." I murmured. I was tired, I was satisfied and I was sleepy, but I didn't care, I didn't want to fall asleep, just in case this was all a stupid dream and I had slept past the song contest that I had applied for. Then I gasped. "The contest! I never got to hear who won!" I said, groaning. Yami smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring playfully up at him with a pout put firmly on my face. "Oh.. it's nothing, I think you won anyway.." he said, stroking some of my blonde bangs away from my face. I groaned when I realised that if I did, then it'd be bad if I was absent. "That.. sucks, everyone's probably worried" I muttered. "No, I sent a message to Jounouchi through your phone, he know your home, but doesn't know why, I told him to not bother and stay at the contest in case you won.. I have yet to receive a message from him-" he halted when my phone rang loudly. I turned my head, groaning before turning back to Yami, not wanting to deal with Jounouchi at the moment, because I knew it was him, I just knew it!

"Oh.. speak of the devil.." Yami muttered, looking at the screen of the phone. "You gonna answer that?" he then asked. I groan as an answer before digging my face into his chest. "Okay, then I will.." he said, I squeaking, but didn't say anything else when he answered.

"Yes?" he said, there was a silence. Then he chuckled. "Yugi's perfectly fine.. though, you might want to wait with a visit for tomorrow.." Then there was another silence and I pouted. Yami smiled down at me as his free hand continued to brush my hair. I slowly fell into a slumber when Yami made a low groan and it caught me slightly off guard. I looked up at him.

"No.. seriously.. wait till tomorrow!" then he hung up and threw the phone across the room. I wondered if it landed onto something soft because I never heard it land, but I didn't bother to ponder about it as Yami laid down on the bed, pulling me closer and pulling the duvet over us. He grunted, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before letting out and opening his eyes. I smiled at him.

"He tends to be a little persistent." I told him and he snickered. "Yes, that's the Jounouchi's I know.. but I feel like I've been talking to Seth and Kaiba at once.. I feel so annoyed." he muttered and I giggled. Despite the pain in my lower half I reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "Relax.. Jounouchi doesn't mean to be like that.. he just worries a lot." Then I looked at the clock. "Besides.. did I win?" I gave him a puzzled look. He smiled. "Of course you did!" he said, smirking at me. I gave a short 'hurray' before I squeaked in pain and cuddled up to Yami for comfort.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, seemingly worried. I pouted lightly. "Yes, a little, but it'll be fine" I answered, smiling softly, knowing he'd easily feel guilty for hurting me. He smiled back. "Good, now we should get some sleep before your grandfather comes back shouldn't we?" Yami stated and I felt my face heat up before I nodded.

"Yeah.. that'd be great" I murmured, a yawn escaped my lips to prove that point. He laughed at that before pulling me up against him. Yami closed his eyes and I so did I.

Finally I was happy, finally I had what I really wished for. True love, true friend and true partner. And the only one for me would always be the Pharaoh, Atem. My other half, my partner.. my Yami.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! :D Okay, I'm going to bed, so remember to review okay!<p>

Yugi: I better get a lot of reviews after this! (7*.*)7

Me: Yup, or so I hope XD


End file.
